Murder in Cardiff
by SkyDemon5566
Summary: A weevil escaped Torchwood, so, of course, Jack, Owen, and Ianto are tasked with finding it. But what happens when our favorite detective and his companion are also on the case? What fun, and disasters, happen when they join forces? Let us find out, shall we.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything! Also, there are couples. Mostly Jack/Ianto and Sherlock/John. Of course, there are other canon pairings, but other than that, enjoy.**

**Murder in Cardiff**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What are we doing in Cardiff?" John asked as he glared at the black haired male next to him.<p>

"Solving a murder my dear little Watson," Sherlock replied with a smirk. Watson rolled his eyes at him, but remained silent and with a fond smile.

While Cardiff usually had murders, they weren't the type that Sherlock Holmes and his little helper, John Watson, had to involve themselves with. But this one, Sherlock had found interesting. The woman who was reported dead had a chunk bitten, yes bitten, out of her neck.

So when the two come upon the scene, they were greeted to the sight of two bickering men and police officers at a large distance away.

"Jack! What did you bloody do?!" the shorter of the two asked. He pointed at the dead body of the girl. Apparently, the cops were shooed away, but were keeping a close eye on the two from a distance.

"I didn't do it," Jack replied easily with a wave of his hand. The other unnamed man glared at him as this Jack character looked over the body. Another male had gloves on and was inspecting the body, while looking up to glare at the two every now and then.

"Well look what we have here," Sherlock said as he looked over the three. Two of them, the one scanning the body and the angry brunette, were easy to read. The only one who seemed to be very difficult to read, would be the one grinning towards them. "Two men standing over a dead body and one prodding at it," Sherlock continued, earning a glare from his companion.

"Well hello," Jack greeted, about to extend his hand towards John when the brunette next to him stopped him. "Oi. Don't," the one still going over the body said, not even bothering to look up.

Jack pouted as he looked towards the one who spoke. "Am I not allowed to say hi?" he asked. The brunette smirked at him, but otherwise remained silent. "If you were allowed to say hello we wouldn't have stopped you, now would we?" the one who was still holding Jack's hand replied.

The detective and John remained silent as they watched their little argument about saying hello. "Anyway, what can we do for you?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Well, my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is John Watson and we are here to solve a murder. Nothing scandalous I assure you," Sherlock spoke. John rolled his eyes at the detective.

"Captain Jack Harkness. This is Ianto Jones and Owen Harper," Jack pointed to each man respectively.

"We have this covered, you do not need to help," Owen said. John looked towards the body and was about to speak before Sherlock beat him to it.

"The woman has a large chunk bitten out of her neck, seems to have sharp teeth since it was taken in one bite. The claw marks on her jacket means either means that the person used knifes or, they weren't human at all. Judging by the fur collected in her nails suggests that it is an animal. The broken heel, that is a few yards away, might I add, suggest that it was giving chase," Sherlock would have continued but John put his hand over his mouth.

The three men looked at the detective with wide eyes. Jack smirked before clapping his hands. "Well. I don't know about these two, but there opinions don't matter at the moment. I think you should help with this investigation. I mean, we know what, and who, killed her. But you have to agree to secrecy," Jack said, earning glares at the 'their opinions don't matter at the moment' comment.

Sherlock looked towards John who was glaring at the three before smiling and holding his hands out. "I think we can agree to that," he said.

The two men shook hands, ignoring the glares that the two were receiving.


	2. Chapter 2

Murder in Cardiff

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>"Really Jack, we are going to tell them about Torchwood?" asked Ianto still glaring at Jack. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Jack replied with a smirk. "Now, let's go inside shall we," Jack said to all four of them.<p>

They all walk into the little building by the peer. "So this is Torchwood," Sherlock said with disappointment. Then Ianto went behind the desk and pushed a button, opening a secret door that leads into the hub. Ianto glared at Jack, but then he sighed. "How do you hide this from people who go into your building?" John asked with curiosity.

Sherlock just looking around the room, but before he could speak Ianto ask, "I am making Jack's extra strength coffee. Would you like some?" Sherlock looking closely at Ianto and said, "Sure I'll take some coffee teaboy." Ianto look shocked when he said that. No one called him that in front of Sherlock, nor John

Jack just chuckled at Sherlock's reply. "Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked while Ianto passed out all the cups of coffee. "Thanks teaboy," Owen said, "Hmm, nothing beats your coffee Ianto." Then they all sat down in the conference room. "A weevil, is an alien that hides in the sewers but sometimes they go rogue and come up to the surface, but in this case when it went rogue, it got a taste of human blood and started liking it," Jack said not letting Sherlock or John get a word in then John said fast, "Aliens don't exist."


	3. Chapter 3

Murder in Cardiff

"John was it? We cover up the aliens' tracks and whoever sees the alien we give them retcon," Owen said still grumpy from Jack's comment outside. While Jack was showing John and Sherlock the weevils, that's when Ianto got shocked when he saw that one of the glass doors to one of the weevil's cages was broken.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack asked. '_Of course he didn't notice the broken door,_' Ianto thought to himself. "The weevil broke through the door," he said then hitting Jack in the back of the head. "Pay more attention!" Ianto yelled at him.

Jack was now pouting, and then he got cheerful again rather quickly. "Please tell me he's not going to try and pay attention to everyone. That might just kill him for good if he tries," Ianto said with sympathy, making the captain glare at him.

"Well John would you like to go up the body to examine it with me?" Owen asked the ex-military doctor while he was walking to the door to go to his station. John answered, "Yes please," rather enthusiastically. As they walked away, Sherlock said, "So what other types of aliens you have here? And why don't you give them to the government?" Jack looked at Ianto then smirked.

"Well, we are higher up than the government and we will only tell you about weevils" Jack replied. Then, when they left the cells, Jack asked Ianto, "Will go get the car please?" as he took the keys from Owen.

Ianto left to go get the van. "Come on everyone. Let's find us a weevil," Jack said to everyone in Torchwood. (Including Sherlock, John, and Owen)


End file.
